


Author's Notes

by chocolatebourbon



Category: Will I write for any fandom other than seventeen that's the question
Genre: An Apology, An Introduction, and a few notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebourbon/pseuds/chocolatebourbon
Summary: Hello, this is chocolatebourbon, previouslypalmfairy1122. This is my collection ofregretsprevious works if you're up to reading them.(This doesn't have adult content Idk why AO3 pulls up this warning box.)
Kudos: 14





	Author's Notes

Hello! This is chocolatebourbon, previously **palmfairy1122** , if you're here, it means you either know my username from before, or you're curious about why this should matter, but either way I'm grateful that you opened this.

I used to write for soonhoon from before, but due to circumstances, I orphaned a lot of my works in AO3. It's not something I deeply regret, although I do miss seeing some of my works on my dashboard. So here they are. Some of the stories from before that I still want to share and I would appreciate if you gave them a chance. Of course, not all of them are well-written haha, but they're my babies and I love them.

 **Please mind the tags and be careful as you go. Not all of these fics are sunny.**

04 Jul 2018

[Shoot Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912006?fbclid=IwAR1SsgtEMQRbAMcMP5ANF3rIqW9ZO66-PzLcgCvZl8mIz6Jq9wg_JpH5UYk) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen Ensemble, Laser tag drabble, Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension...ish

Seventeen goes Laser Tagging. It gets competitive. Too competitive.

Language: English Words: 2,693 Chapters: 1/1

04 Jul 2018

[21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158966) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Casino AU, Dealer!Jeonghan, Dealer!Joshua, Dark Character, Dark Jeonghan, Manipulative Joshua, Adventure, Mystery, Drama & Romance, Alternate Universe, idk how to tag this fic it's a bit dark but not really

Mingyu felt like everything was lost, and everything was falling apart. He was desperate enough to believe the whispers from the underground about a dealer in a casino called Carat who can help him if he was willing to bet his everything. They called the dealer Dark Angel, and he was Mingyu's last and final hope.

Language: English Words: 5,663 Chapters: 1/1

18 Jul 2018

[At the Other End of the String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336561) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, brief mention of other members, Romance, Fluff, Soulmate Au, Soonhoon

Having a general idea of who your soulmate is before you meet them poses a lot of questions. Would you bother meeting up with other people? Would you want to fall in love just for the heck of it? Would you leave the person you love for the person fate chose for you to spend your life with?

Because in this universe, you can hear the music that your soulmate is currently listening to, wherever they are in the world. Like a link between the two of you. An invisible connection. And as a music producer, Jihoon had a lot of say about his soulmate's musical taste.

(Seventeen Soulmate AU)

Language: English Words: 5,623 Chapters: 1/1

26 Dec 2018

[Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148002) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon for [je000nghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan)  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Romance, Fluff, ice skating au, Drabble

Jeonghan hated the cold, and yet he would brave the Seoul winter breeze for a certain Joshuji.

Language: English Words: 2,613 Chapters: 1/1

21 Nov 2018

[Stay In My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646708) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**Major Character Death** , Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi, SEVENTEEN Ensemble, zombie apocalypse au, Not very graphic depictions of violence, use of guns, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Heavy Angst, Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet

Jihoon learned from the end of the world that hope was a cruel, cruel thing. He learned that to hope meant to set his heart on fire and burn what's left of the world with it. But when he held Soonyoung's hand in this world where they race against death, he learned that hope was cruel, but it was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Language: English Words: 5,596 Chapters: 1/1

12 May 2019

[Rollercoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801379) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Somi, Jeon Jiwoo, Romance, Fluff, Humor, Adventure, Amusement park dates, Best Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Domestic Fluff, I'm still trying to learn what domestic means but

Soonyoung knows bribing Jihoon is synonymous to politely giving a thief the pin code to his bank account and life savings, but Soonyoung thinks it's a small price to pay for his best friend to assist him on a double date with two girls he set himself up with. Granted it's an asshole move to ask Jihoon considering Jihoon's preferences, but, hey, they're best friends. Jihoon as his best friend should support him on his quest to find true love, right? Right??

Language: English Words: 10,013 Chapters: 1/1

13 Aug 2019

[Will I be able to let you go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231398) by palmfairy1122, chocolatebourbon  
SEVENTEEN (band)

**Creator chose not to use Archive Warnings** , Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi, What Kind of Future, Romance, Drama & Romance, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship

_If you can wish for anything in the world, with no limits, no boundaries, anything in the world, what would you wish for?_

Language: English Words: 2,324 Chapters: 1/1

My notes say that I have 10 or so more stories but those are... the dark history part of this account haha.

I would like to apologize to the friends and kind people who have been consistently commenting on my stories and telling my the nicest things. You guys deserve the world. I feel like I disappointed a lot of people not just myself with the time I went on hiatus then deleted my palmfairy1122 account. I do really hope to be able to write again. And maybe one day I'll be brave enough to write for my other ships not just for soonhoon.

A little reminder for readers:

I see a lot of people complaining how AO3 tags of a ship remain dry for weeks and I really understand the drought and the frustration that comes with it. I, myself, am a reader as well, and it's saddening how little fics we're getting now than a few years ago. It's okay to complain, I totally understand. But maybe you can support our content creators, too. Not just me. But all writers deserve to have their works recognized.

Please don't forget to press the kudos button and/or write even the simplest comment. These littlest things really help the content creators a lot. What is one click on a kudos, it takes a second to do! It helps to show our writers that we appreciate them, because then they would be motivated to write more if they know that they have people waiting to read them.

It's really not enough to just read the work and think "This fic is really pretty." Writers are not mindreaders unfortunately. They can't know the fic they wrote is worth reading until people tell them. Writers get disheartened when they see people don't read the fic they took hours and hours to conceptualize and write, especially works with high read counts and a low kudos counts, and those ratios phew. Lemme tell you, those ratios can really stab and kick. Writers are really fragile beings, please treat us with love and care HAHA.

It's a win-win situation, honestly. Just tell writers they did well, and they churn out amazing fics one after another that all of us readers can feast on! 

Let's make the FanFiction community a better more love place please. Everywhere else is already dark and chaotic. Let's protect this place for both content creators and readers alike.

Thank you for your time. I hope you guys have a great day. 


End file.
